


Anna adopts a dog!

by ninjannachan



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjannachan/pseuds/ninjannachan
Summary: All the Queens know how much Anna loves dogs. So they weren't surprised when Anna asked (begged) Jane if they could adopt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Anna adopts a dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thefinalwife's headcanon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528068/chapters/56429131#workskin

All the Queens know how much Anna loves dogs. So they weren’t surprised when Anna asked (begged) Jane if they could adopt. Although reluctant at first, Jane agreed.  
“Only one. We don’t have much space.”  
“Okay!” Anna practically jumped from excitement.

“Hello! How may I help you?” A staff approached Anna.  
“Do you have German Shephards?” Anna asked, looking around.  
“Right this way.” The staff lead her to a kennel with three German Shephard puppies in it.  
_They’re so cute_. Anna thought.  
“These three were sent in together so they’re kind of inseperable.” The staff said.  
“Okay, I’ll take them.” Anna said, beaming. _Jane’s gonna kill me_.  
After processing the necessary papers, Anna went home with the three puppies. 

To say Jane freaked out was an understatement.  
“Relax, Jane. I wouldn’t adopt them all if I know I couldn’t be responsible for them.”  
“I know, it’s just that I can’t help worrying. Where would they sleep when they get older? Who will take them for walks? Who will feed them?”  
Kitty overheard their conversation from upstairs so she went down.  
She melts at the sight of the puppies sniffing Anna’s head.  
“I’ll help take care of them!” Kitty said, walking closer to Anna and the puppies.  
“Fine.” Jane finally agrees and gone to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
“What are you going to name them?” Kitty asked Anna while she pats one of the puppies’ head.  
“I’m thinking Teo, Lana, and Coco. What do you think?”  
“Yeah, it’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally wrote a fic. Sorry it's a bit short though.  
> Kudos/comments/suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
